Near: The Untold Story
by Near0218
Summary: This story is about how Near became a orphan at Wammy house
1. Chapter 1

_Written by: Near0218_

_Beta'd by: Jamsthebestestfoodever and lightning027_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or the characters I used in this story_

_**Near: The Untold Story**_

The day is December 25th 2003 on the streets of LA a notorious serial killer finds a young orphan sitting on a street corner and somehow finds pity in the child. The Serial Killer is calls himself BB and the child's name is Nate. This is where our story begins…

**Chapter 1**

**BB****'****s****P.O.V.**

I was on the run from the most known but secretive detective to ever live. I have not only killed some people but caused myself to not know who I was. At first I wanted to be so much like L, I mean I still do but I am almost the complete opposite. Then I found pleasure in killing people. I made a game out of it. It was fun until I tried to commit suicide so I wouldn't get caught. Then I was saved by some detective I found in the beginning of my murders. But now, I am just lost. I don't know what to do with myself. During this time I find myself wandering around the worst neighborhood in LA. I was passing by a street corner when I saw a young, pale child playing poker with at least 6 of the richest people in LA. You could tell he was counting cards by the amount of chips he had. After the game was over he picked up all the money and left. The other players were obviously mad and chased him.

They caught up quickly and grabbed the child by the shirt . They started to attack him. When I stepped in he was already knocked out. I felt the urge to kill them all. It brought me the pleasure I missed. I brought the boy to the safest place I could think of… the abandoned building I was currently hiding in. It took three days for the child to wake up during this time because of the severity of his head injuries. I wrote a note and put in the back pocket of the pajamas he was wearing.

"What is your name?"

**L's P.O.V.**

I've been chasing BB for at least 2 years now. He was going to be my successor. I keep wondering, "how does something that good turn into something so sour". Yesterday was very disturbing for me… I was asked a question that I had not been asked in 2 years, since BB. Watari asked me who my next successor will be.

I answered with "I have no fucking clue."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BB's P.O.V.**

The child answered with "I am Nate Rivers". Nate and I talked for a long time and I asked him how he ended up on the streets fending for his life. He told me that both his parents had died of heart attacks so he was left an orphan.

It took a total of a week after he woke up for Nate to fully recover. By then I had already told him by the time he recovered that I would be on my way. When the day came and I was about to leave he asked me a question I thought he would never ask.

"Will you stay?"

I sat their processing a question no one had ever asked me. There had at least been a 5 minute pause before I answered. "No".

Nate looked at me like he was thinking about whether to walk away or to cry. I thought he was going to cry, since he looked seriously devastated. I didn't know what to say. I have never dealt with crying before. Even I haven't cried since I was about... Hmm... Like 5. I decided I could stay for a few days.

"Alright, I'll stay. But only for a few days. You hear me?"

"I hear you. Ok. Thanks." After he said that he fell back asleep.

I studied his appearance. He was unnaturally pale with white hair. He was about 8 years old and short for his age. He was wearing dirty white pajamas and he didn't have any shoes on. He stirred in his sleep and I watched him pull his hair back to see his eyes. His eyes were green like Granny Smith Apples. He smiled as he saw me still here. His teeth were unusually white for a kid who lived on the streets. As I was wondering how that could be when he asked;

"Do we have anything to eat?"

I realized then and there that I have not had food for three days since I ran out. After my long pause of thinking, Nate had already come up with an idea to get food. So before I could even answer he was out the door.

When I finally found him he was playing chess with an old dude. To my surprise, there was food under the table. When Nate won the old man gave us all the food. This went on for another 6 hours until we had enough food for 2 months.

I realized then that this child could be very useful in my killings. So when we got home I told him that I was going to stay for two weeks and when that time was up and I left, he would be coming with me. He looked ecstatic, his eyes widened and for the first time this child smiled.

**L's P.O.V.**

" Watari, we received a tip about BB" I said.

Watari answered, "From who?"

I told him that is was from the LA police that six movie stars with the initials B.B. and Q.Q died. Watari told me it was definitely BB so we took the first plane from England to LA.

**BB's P.O.V.**

Today I had asked Nate what his parents name where he told that his parents were not married but his mom's name Quinn Quinnten and his Dad's name was Brendan Blake at least it was till he changed it the day he died to Brendan Rivers. He also told me other things like their personalities and what they looked like. Shortly after our conversation he fell asleep. Then I began to think.

It was then that I realized that this boy had been orphaned because of me. I made a decision then and there to stop my killings and lead a life of happiness with Nate; it would be just the two of us. The only problem was telling L and convincing him to stop chasing me.

Then when Nate woke up he asked me what I was thinking of but I didn't want to tell him that so I just said:

"Go back to sleep"

I then felt a feeling that I had never felt before…one might call it love.

The day was January 20th when me and Nate started packing for our trip. He went out to run his food and money schemes and I went to get suitcases to put our clothes in but since we were leaving at 4 in the morning he would be in his pajamas and I would have to carry him. So suitcases will be hard to carry.

When Nate got home around 6 pm with 5,000 dollars and 2 months of food, I told him to go to bed since we had such an early morning. While we argued, I was putting him to bed but as soon as he was tucked in he went right to sleep. I soon followed into a light-restless sleep.

I woke up on the 21st at 3 AM. I finished packing for the train to Santa Fe then I picked Nate up and carried him out the door. When we got to the train station I woke him up. We started to walk and he was holding a teddy bear he had won in a game of chess. He was rubbing his eyes and the weirdest thing happened. He grabbed my hand and I felt happiness. That is until a sharp pain came in my stomach.

I felt my stomach and there was warm liquid I looked and there was a dark red liquid seeping down my stomach. Nate backed away and started to cry. I knelt to the ground and started to black out. I didn't think I was going to be able to stand. I turned away and the detective who had been chasing me with L was holding a gun with light gray smoke coming out. I look back at Nate and he had fainted. Then the detective ran to him before he hit the ground and I did something I hadn't done for a very long time... I began to cry. Then a light came and I knew that... it... was... the... end.

**L's P.O.V.**

I called the detective to ask if we had been successful. The answer was yes. Then she said there was a slight complication. When I asked what that meant, she said there was a kid involved.

"What!" I was so shocked I for once didn't know what to do.

She said he seemed to be with BB and that he came with a note. She told me the note said

"Dear L, I stumbled upon him in LA he reminded me of someone. You will know what to do."

I thought to myself, Watari we have our successor…

(A/N: I thought of the idea of how he got into the Wammy house with a friend who I call BB and we came up with this story and thank you GRAMMAR wizard lightning027 or else this story would be impossible to understand. Remember to always leave a review so I can improve.)


End file.
